


Boy in Leather

by Notsalony



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bottom!Oliver, Cock Rings, Dom!Barry, Harnesses, Kinktober, Leather, Leather Clothes, Olivary, Prostate Massagers, Public Humiliation, Public Orgasm, Sex Toys, Top!Barry, ball stretchers, sub!oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Barry has always had a thing for men in leather.  So when things move that way with him and Oliver that he starts dressing him in more and more leather.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Barry Allen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Boy in Leather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Makedon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makedon/gifts).



> Written as a Kinktober gift for Makedon

It started slowly. Which was something new to Barry. The fastest man alive rarely if ever did things slowly. So it felt like an insanely slow pace of replacing some of Oliver’s clothes. Not that Oliver noticed right away.

So what if some of his jeans were a little tighter… or slowly vanishing entirely to be replaced with tight leather britches that were form fitted to his body. He didn’t remember getting someone to specialty tailor to make pants so form fitting that he’d had to give up underwear to wear some of them. Which normally might have been a problem if his underwear drawer hadn’t started thinning out.

It had been confusing to find less and less underwear in there but to open the drawer one day and find nothing but an assortment of leather cock rings and leather ball stretchers, Oliver had blushed furiously and eventually found his phone and called Barry.

“Hey babe.”

“Where is my underwear?” He tried to keep his tone even.

“In your underwear drawer?”

“Barry there’s nothing but cock rings and ball stretchers in there.” Oliver let the annoyance creep into his voice.

“Like I said, that’s your underwear.”

“Barry….”

“Oliver, you’re giving up underwear. I’ve been weening you off of them for months now. And now you’re going to stop.”

“I have a lunch with some investors….”

“Good. It’ll help you look a little fluffed and ready for some action.”

“I don’t sleep around on you…”

“I know, but it doesn’t hurt to look like you’re a perky little slut. Though to be honest, nothing’s really that little about you…” Barry chuckled darkly.

“barry.” Oliver covered his eyes.

“If you open your closet I have a harness for you as well.”

“a… what?!” Oliver opened his closet and found a series of black leather straps with steal rings connecting them. Oliver blushed furiously. “Barry…”

“Put it on under your shirt. I think that hunter green one will make those britches pop a little better. And I had your leather jacket dry cleaned this week so that’s ready to go.” Barry rattled off.

“you’re not serious…”

“Oh sure I am. I mean, if you _really_ want to be a good boy, there’s a prostate massager in your sock drawer…”

“there’s a what…” Oliver blushed as he opened the drawer and found the thick sex toy sitting there on top of his socks and felt his face heat up. “Barry…”

“You know you like it when I vibrate when I’m inside you, and I made sure this is able to go at least half my low speed… I want you to feel it while you’re in your meeting… pulsing against your prostate, making your breathe catch in your throat as you struggle not to cream your britches.

“barry…” Oliver had to clutch his dresser.

“Oh I know that sound. You’re enjoying yourself aren’t you?”

“yes…” He was already breathy.

“I’ll tell you what… you put that toy in your tight ass and the tightest cock ring and ball stretcher out of the bunch and I’ll set the toy to your favorite pattern.” Oliver had to clutch at the dresser then, the idea of Barry being able to set the pace and pattern of the toy he was to put in his ass was enough to make him groan. “Deal?”

“deal.” Oliver’s voice was husky as he breathed heavier.

“Lube’s by the bed.” Barry offered helpfully. Oliver cursed under his breathe but walked over to retrieve the lube and slowly finger himself open while his boyfriend listened intently on the phone. Oliver was blushing crimson as he worked his second and third finger before he found himself curled almost double, panting and begging. Only as that fourth finger stretched and made his tight ass burn did Barry relent and let him slip the toy into the hilt. The moan that escaped Oliver’s lips as he slid it in made Barry blush a little, not to mention have to readjust himself as he sat there alone in his lab listening to his boy on the other side.

“Good boy.” Barry cooed.

“yes… sir…” Oliver blushed only to moan as the toy came to life and made him buck as he struggled to keep his feet under him.

“Watch that tone boy.” Barry’s voice dropped an octave as he spoke into the phone. “Now stand up and select your other accessories.”

“yes sir.” Oliver panted as he walked back to his dresser and selected a leather cock ring with metal snaps and rivets that ran around the edge. It took some struggling to get it to the smallest setting, especially around Oliver’s thick man meat. His cock went a darker color as he stood back up fully and shuffled over to go through the drawer till he found a ball stretcher with similar snaps down it that would take his big bull nuts and stretch them a good three inches down below his manhood. He looked at himself in the mirror and blushed before he pulled the leather harness out and put it on before snapping a picture and sending it to Barry.

“oh shit.” Barry’s voice carried how turned on he was from the picture. “Good boy.” Barry knew his voice was on the edge of vibrating and he’d have to touch himself before too long. But that could wait, for now. “Now put on the britches.” He commanded, Oliver obeyed, taking a photo of him shirtless in just the harness and the britches that clung to his body like a second skin. “Fuck you’re lucky you’re going to a meeting or I’d fuck you senseless…”

“thank you sir.” Oliver blushed furiously as he hunted for the shirt Barry wanted him to wear, happy for something green to go with his over all color scheme and to give him some color other than the black leather that he was wearing already. But then he pulled out a studded black leather jacket and put it on for one final picture.

“I’m heading out sir.” Oliver said as he sent the photo.

“Expect to have to _relieve_ yourself boy.” Barry hung up, using the app on his phone to change the tempo of the toy slowly fucking Oliver’s tight ass. He groaned in his apartment and started to try to focus on his walk to get out of the apartment. If he’d thought standing up was bad, sitting down too fast on his motorcycle was an epic nightmare, driving the toy hard into his prostate and threatening to milk him dry right then and there. Then the vibration of the bike as he drove through the city. By the time he arrived at his business meeting he was rock hard and dripping furiously.

Oliver got some curious glances and some out right dirty looks from patrons of the restaurant as he walked in and gave his name. He was sure that a fair few were glued to his ass and the pulsing point of leather right over his quivering hole. But the distended package that made it look like he’d stuffed his pants before coming here was also quite eye catching.

“Oh Oliver, I wanted to introduce you to Barry Allen, he’s handling some of the forensics for the company…” Oliver’s face went crimson as he looked at Barry’s smirking face.

“We’ve met…” Oliver blushed.

“Truth be told, Oliver and I’ve been fucking for the last few years.” Oliver’s jaw fell open.

“Oh… is that so. Which one of you’s the little woman?” The older gentleman chuckled to himself, as if his joke was some great work of genius.

“Oh that’d be Oliver. He takes a dick like no one I’ve ever seen.” Oliver’s eyes went wide as he struggled to breath suddenly. It didn’t help that Barry was idly playing on his phone, changing the settings on the massager randomly till he felt like he was going to come apart at the seams.

“I never imagined you were a bottom.” The man looked at Oliver.

“Yes sir… raging… I can’t get enough cock.” Oliver was flushed as he looked at Barry.

“He doesn’t like to admit that in public… but…” He turned the vibrations to maximum and Oliver let out a strangled noise. “I’m sure if you ask he’d be willing to tell you the most _perverse_ little secrets about his life… you should see his face when he cums.”

“Oh?” The man blinked owlishly at Barry and then at Oliver.

“If you give it a couple minutes you might just get to see it.” Barry chuckled, fiddling with the intensity settings before Oliver gripped the table, panting and moaning as he damn near pissed precum out of his obscenely hard dick.

“I’m curious how you have such refined control over him?” The gentlemen glanced at Barry.

“Oh he’s got a sex toy in his ass. I’ve got the control right here if you want to use it.” He handed it over in front of a stunned Oliver, and to his shock his business contact began to manipulate the settings bringing him back and forth to the bring again and again, until he finally made him cum so hard he damn near blacked out when the waiter came by. One of the last things he could clearly remember was a guy calling the waiter over and enthusiastically saying…

“I’ll have what he’s having…”

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written in front of a live studio audience.


End file.
